¡No soy gay!
by Risana Ho
Summary: ¡Bah! Estaba harto de decirlo. ¡Él no era gay! De acuerdo, había descubierto que le gustaba Sherlock, pero si él podía inventarse su oficio, John también podía hacerlo con su orientación sexual. ¡Fin de la discusión!


**_Disclaimer:_**Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente.

_**.**_

**¡No soy gay! **

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

—Gracias por ayudarme. ¡Por cierto, hacen una bonita pareja!

John paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de la amable mujer que los despedía desde el pórtico de su casa. Acababan de cerrar un caso en donde ella era la principal sospechosa, pero gracias a las deducciones de Sherlock había salido bien librada. Sin embargo la señora no había dejado de mirarlos y sonreír todo el tiempo. Y ahora sabía el porqué.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirlo? ¡Sherlock no era su novio! ¡Él no era gay!

—¿A ti no te molesta, Sherlock?

Sherlock lo miró de reojo y encogió los hombros, como cada vez que pasaba, Holmes sólo lo ignoraba y seguía en lo suyo. Jamás había negado nada, y el que calla otorga. ¿Cierto? Pues John estaba cansándose y le demostraría –aunque parecía más para sí mismo y no para Sherlock– que él podía salir bien librado en una situación realmente comprometedora. No solo Sherlock podía hacer experimentos. John Watson también tenía su lado práctico.

…

De acuerdo, tal vez no había sido muy inteligente intentar algo tan "comprometedor". Porque John miró el rostro de Sherlock a escasos centímetros del suyo, y supo que algo no andaba bien.

Apenas entraron al apartamento, no esperó a que Sherlock comenzara a quejarse del caso aburrido o empezara a dispararle a la pared, sólo lo tacleó con bastante facilidad –no había estado en el ejercito solo jugando, gracias– sobre el sillón largo y ambos terminaron en dicha situación peligrosa.

Estar sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock no fue su mejor idea. Lo supo cuando, después del forcejeo del inicio para acomodarse mejor, sintió la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza –y curiosamente no en la _cabeza_ de arriba. Y la sensación que debió considerar desagradable e insoportable jamás llegó, sólo aquel cosquilleo en su estómago acompañado de una rara excitación. Posiblemente el olor característico de Sherlock, el rose de sus caderas y la ojos concentrados en él, tenían bastante culpa.

—Tienes una erección, John.

¡Demonios! ¡Sabía que tenía una maldita erección! No se requería ser "Sherlock Holmes" para deducirlo, su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba con su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo HOMBRE. Y si no fuera porque la realidad era bastante obvia, lo hubiese negado descaradamente, pero no podía esconder el duro pedazo de carne que estaba apretándose contra la pelvis del detective. John sintió su cara arder.

—Necesito ir al baño.

Aún guardaba bastante dignidad, y no se quedaría a esperar una interminable perorata por parte de las deducciones de su amigo en relación a su problema. No necesitaba escuchar que siempre negaba ser gay y ahora, apenas lo tocaban, terminaba tan duro como piedra.

Sin embargo cuando intentó levantarse Sherlock lo detuvo y, tan inesperado como la tacleada de John, él metió la mano dentro de los pantalones del médico. John dio un brinco al sentir los delgados –y fríos, debía añadir– dedos de Holmes apretando su miembro. Sus ojos azules encontraron a los de Sherlock y en ellos no encontró rastros de burla, solo excitación pura. Ahora también sabía porque Sherlock nunca decía nada. El detective lo disfrutaba igual que él.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

John tuvo que morderse los labios para contener sus gemidos. Si aquella vez que corrieron tomados de las manos por el callejón daría de que hablar, obviamente esa escena _casi_ porno no sería la excepción. Sólo esperaba que la señora Hudson no apareciera en cualquier momento y pensara que eran… ¡Bah! Estaba harto de decirlo. ¡Él no era gay! De acuerdo, había descubierto que le gustaba Sherlock, pero si él podía inventarse su oficio, John también podía hacerlo con su orientación sexual. ¡Fin de la discusión! Él sería; _Sherlocksexual_. ¿Existía? Pues si no, ya tenía un nuevo término para el diccionario.

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Esta es una pequeña viñeta que me vino a la cabeza al recordar las tantas veces que John dice lo mismo y Sherlock siempre se queda callado XD, no sé porque ambos no admiten que se gustan y terminan compartiendo la misma habitación .**____**Bueno, aun así de corto espero que les haya gustado. Esto es todo, al ratito tal vez suba otro más largo, ¿a alguien le interesa algo de Grease!Lock? :3 (espero terminarlo a tiempo XD)**__**.**_

_**Me voy, y para terminar, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\\(°~°)/**


End file.
